Predatory Curse
by MoshiAngel
Summary: The Hitachiin Clan and the whole Host Club turns out to be vampires! What will happen to them now? And what does it mean that Haruhi is Hikaru's vampire soul? Would this connection between them lead them to something none of them ever expected?
1. Chapter 1

Momo-chan: Thank you for choosing to read this fic and for giving it a chance! I appreciate it. So this is a vampire fic as could probably see. And this is one of my first OHSHC fics so please be a little nice though I appreciate constructive criticisms since they help me improve. So please enjoy this and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!

* * *

><p>1: Predatory Curse of Love<p>

Chapter1: Blood Started Dripping

"Ne, ne, Haruhi. You look awfully busy today, huh? What's with those paperworks?" I leaned over the table to poke one of said papers lying under her arms. She looked up at me, looking tired, and sighed. She ran up a hand through her hair and muttered something that wouldn't be normally heard by average hearing. I heard it though and I frowned. She said, _'Yeah, and this is really tiring.'_

"Hmm. Yeah, what are you doing anyway? Aren't you tired?" Kaoru inquired and moved his elbow a little to jab at my side. I mentally rolled my eyes. I know he was trying to say that I should pretend not to hear what she just said.

"Oh, this? This is what you need to do if you want to maintain your scholarship here in this oh-so-prestigious school." She frowned in obvious exhaustion and I raised my eyebrows at her. An idea coming up to my mind.

"I just thought about this Haruhi. But why do you have to work that hard for the scholarship? You could as well ask any of us in the club to support your studies. If you do that, everything will be much more easier and you'll definitely even get allowances from us." I studied her unfazed expression before adding. "Actually, you could just ask me and Kaoru to do it for you. We wouldn't mind. We have more than enough money for it." I maintained a straight face while Kaoru nodded with a grin on his face, having have liked my suggestion.

"That's a great idea! What do you think Haruhi? Just say it. No need to be shy." Kaoru persuaded, looking very happy at the idea of helping our little friend. Haruhi looked at us with an unreadable expression though, then started laughing. Her laughing almost becoming hysterics. Me and Kaoru looked at each other in confusion and worry. She couldn't have lost it, could she?

"Uh, Haruhi? It's okay. You don't have to take it that hard. Besides you won't owe us anything." She continued laughing and I almost panicked. "You could just forget all about it if you're not feeling up for it!"

Her laughing finally started to die down, and she was taking in deep breaths and holding her tummy. Her eyes were glittery with tears. "Haha. Whew. That's a good one Hikaru, Kaoru." She wiped her eyes as she let out a few more chuckles, her hand poking at the end of her pencil that I'm afraid she might hurt herself. I almost smiled at her display but I chose not to for I was not going to let her refuse my offer.

"But it is a-! Augghh." I felt my head ache and my muscles shift. My stomach started turning and I had to hold my head down and put my hand on it. My blood began pulsing rapidly through my veins that I could already see my wrist pulsing. I tried to stop it but nothing works. I knew what was to come. And I couldn't let that happen near Haruhi! Much more in front of her! I turned my head to Kaoru who was looking at me in shock because of the sudden attack happening to me. My eyes suddenly felt hot and my fangs started to elongate and sharpen slowly. Kaoru finally snapped out of it when he saw my eyes glowing red. He grabbed one of my hands as I try to keep my fangs from growing more by pressing my lips against it, which only caused said lips to bleed.

"Hikaru? Are you alright? You know, you shouldn't really take it that hard. I could very well keep up with my scholarship anyway. Very easy!" Haruhi piped up and tried to cheer me up, thinking that I was upset because of her refusal.

"Uh, no. I think he is sick again Haruhi. He was sick this morning but he still went to school. We'll just go home so that he could be checked up by our personal doctors." Kaoru smiled and supported me, more like dragged me, away from Haruhi and into the front of the school yard.

By then, I was already breathing hard and making growling sounds as I desperately sucked at the blood flowing from my lips and digging my fangs more into it to be able to have more of the delicious liquid. I drank in my own blood from my lips in an attempt to satisfy the hunger. And oh god it tastes good! So warm and sweet. Kaoru sighed and looked away from me with his eyebrows knitting together.

"You're so hopeless Hikaru. How could you be attracted to Haruhi's blood that much?" That made me look up and frown at him. What does he mean? He sighed again.

"So you haven't even noticed it." He looked back at me, making sure I was not biting so much at my lips. "Her hand bled a little when she was poking at the lead of her pencil. " What? I haven't even noticed!

"Yeah, be shocked cause I was shocked too. It only produced a drop of her blood and then you started going crazy without even having a glance at it. I smelt it but I didn't lose my self-control unlike you."I tried to fully register what he just said but the blood was more attractive to me than anything else so I continued to lick at my bleeding lips hungrily, almost like an addicted man.

"Gosh Hikaru. What would you do without me?" He dug inside his pocket and got a tablet of sorts and popped it inside my mouth. I swallowed it and the medicine did its job and in seconds I was sitting up straight and wiping away the blood dripping from my lips. My fangs starting to shrink back but still remained longer than normal which caused one of them to stick out of my mouth.

"You should've gave me the freaking drug sooner. I wouldn't have had to bite myself deeper." I commented, slightly annoyed at Kaoru for once. Kaoru just looked at me sadly and I sighed, putting an arm around his shoulders and patted his red hair that completely resembles mine. "Sorry about being mean. Just the effect of the sudden thirst." I watched him grin back at me as I held the same and identical expression. We walked together up to the school gates where I dropped my arm from Kaoru.

An idea coming over my mind.

"Hikaru, you don't think Haruhi is," Kaoru started, looking at me with big golden eyes.

"My vampire soul." I whispered and looked back at the building and at a specific window from the library where Haruhi sat next to, her eyes glowing a bright red as she licked her wounded finger.

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: So that's it for the prologue! I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review for it and you could also check out my other fics if you want.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	2. It's the start

Momo-chan: I think it has been 2 years or almost 2 years since I last opened my account and updated any story ! I'm so sorry ! I hope you guys will still remember the flow of my fics..well because I can hardly remember the plots of some of them _ but don't worry I\ll still try ! I'm on college already so it's kinda hard to keep up with updating but like I always say, I'll still try so you guys can continue and finish reading these stories :))

So I decided to update this first ! Seeing as it gathered 13 reviews for the first chapter so I prioritized it since it has more reviews XD

Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran !

Please enjoy =))

* * *

><p>2: Predatory Curse<br>Chapter2: It's the start

Just what the bloody hell.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru tried to call me back to my senses, his voice also unbelieving as we continued to stare at Haruhi. Not really at Haruhi but at her eyes. Her glowing red eyes. Bloody red. Just like how mine looked like a few minutes ago.

Finally, she stopped sucking at her wounded finger. It's obvious that she had no idea that her eyes just glowed. She doesn't seem to like it so much either. But that was expected. She's unawakened.

"This is unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know Kaoru. I mean of all people it's Haruhi?" I replied, not even taking my eyes off of said girl as I watch her go back to her paperworks.

"T-That's not what I'm talking about Hikaru." His voice quivered a bit. This made me finally take my eyes off of her to turn to my brother.

"What are you trying to say Kaoru?"

He blinked once, looking at the left side of my neck, before frowning. He looked back at me and his eyes changed color, from gold to purple. His fangs elongated and stuck out of his mouth as he grabbed my arm, his sharpened claws slightly poking my skin. I flinched a bit at his reckless transformation in public. He never did that.

"W-What the heck, Kaoru?" I took a step back, probably out of instinct or out of suprise, quickly frantically looking around for possible audience, only to find none. I sighed in relief. I almost forgot we cut class when I got a sudden attack earlier.

Kaoru roughly pulled me towards him, still wearing a frown. "Hikaru, you've got a problem."

That's all my brother told me as we both began to be enveloped by a familiar blanket of purplish white light before disappearing from the front gates, leaving only glittering dusts of light.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's POV<p>

Damn. I'm so tired. So damn tired. Like I just ran a 1 kilometer marathon, went all the way back, and started all over again. Yeah, that's how I feel.

"Stupid schoolworks.." I muttered angrily as I approached the familiar apartments, going up to the second floor where mine and dad's apartment is. I reached inside my right pocket for the keys and fondled on the lock. I finally got it to open and the darkness of the room gave me cold chills. I immediately stopped after I took my first step inside. I have a strange feeling that it's not just me who's in here.

"Who's there?" I called, slowly reaching for a reserved baseball bat near the door, but before my hand reached it someone grabbed me roughly, quickly closing and locking the door that I have not yet closed. I tried to scream but the person already had his hand over my mouth and his other hand were holding both of my wrists, completely stopping any movements from my hands. Whoever this person is, he's very strong.

"Don't move Haruhi." The person whispered from behind me, sending chills down my spine but also taking me by suprise.

Kaoru?

My heart started beating fast. Just what the heck is happening? Is this some kind of a stupid prank? This is not in any way funny! It's like a life-threatening kind of joke! And I wish it's only just a prank.

"Haruhi.."

Another voice called my name and I quickly and nervously diverted my eyes to what was in front of me. The room is very dark. Almost near to zero visibility. I could only make out certain shapes and shadows in the darkness. But I know whose voice that is.

"Hikaru?" I asked. I haven't even noticed when Kaoru had taken his hand off my mouth.

From the darkness in front of me, the shadow took one more step towards me, stopping where the light of the lamp posts outside the windows can illuminate him a bit. What the additional source of light made me see made me gasp. Right there, in front of me, is a boy with black hair and a pair of glowing dark red eyes. Glowing. Literally glowing. You can see death and blood lurking around it's vibrant glow that just by looking at it you'll feel despair and you'll feel like you're staring at death itself. It's breathtaking. The not so good kind of breathtaking. It's hypnotizing and I have to control myself from over staring at them. But I thought this is Hikaru?

No.

This is Hikaru.

But what happened to his hair and eyes?

Before I could ask anything else he brought his pointer finger close to his mouth. I was wondering what he will be doing but it didn't take long before I noticed something else aside from his eyes glint a bit in the darkness. Two sharp fangs. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. I could've been dreaming. He let one of his fangs poke his pointer finger and as soon as blood came slowly flowing out from his damaged skin everything that I had never imagined happened to me.

_~~end of dream_

I woke up with a start. Panting heavily and feeling worn out. I reached up and ran my hand through my short hair, pulling at it a little to relieve some stress from the dream. What the hell was that all about? Of all things? Why did I dream of such a scene? And most importantly, why is my heart beating so fast now and feeling like that dream has a deeper meaning? Like it has some sort of connection to me.

"Stupid. Maybe this is just because of overtiring myself today." I took a deep breath, but before I let it out I had to yet again take in a sharp one as I feel someone behind me. I turned around and saw Kaoru. Just like in my dream. Him being in the same room as me all of a sudden, in the dark, and behind me. This will cause some hyperventilation to other people.

"Kaoru! What are you doing here inside my room?! How did you get in here !"

My pulse is speeding up as I waited for the next thing to happen. But what happened next is not what I expected. Kaoru took one more step closer. His golden eyes that are the only ones that seem to be visible in the dark started changing color into a vibrant purple. His eyes, when you look at them you can see some form of bright violet energy swirling inside them. It's hypnotizing. Just staring at them makes chills run down my spine. I flinched back but he grabbed my hand and I finally saw his face up close. His purple eyes were all but happy. It's full of mixed emotions but there is something clear about it. It's sadness, depression and even desperation. Despite seeing his fragile expression it still haven't calmed me down.

"Haruhi," Kaoru and I started emitting a whitish purple light, the light is kind of warm but it's also kind of cold that it feels good but weird. Yet it feels safe. I focused on his expression. He seems very desperate and in despair. The first signs of tears in his purple eyes were there. "Hikaru, he needs you. "

_"Please,"_

I felt taken aback by how his voice is so different from the usual cheery one. It's almost heartbreaking.

_"Help him.."_

The light finally enveloped us fully. And that is when my life started to change.

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: So that's it for now :) I made that chapter right after reading the reviews this story received haha ! Because they just motivated me ! So please review review AND review :DD It makes me happy and more inspired ! :DD<p> 


	3. Announcement(NOT AN UPDATE)

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: To all of those awaiting my updates I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I might or I might not update but if I will it will be for "I'm on the Boys' Territory" and "Predatory Curse". I was about to abandon Predatory Curse but seeing all the reviews, favs and alerts then I decided that I should. I am still writing fellas. But not for anymore. Yesterday I signed up on wattpad.**

**If you still wanna see more of my writing then visit me on wattpad !**

**This is the link to my profile: user/xXmostWANTEDwriterXx**

**This is the link to my story: story/5284480-numb-hearts**

**That's all ! I might update Predatory Curse in a month or so but I'm always on wattpad so yeah. Jaa !**


End file.
